


Blossoms and Dragons

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Genji Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, College Student Jesse McCree, Daddy Kink, Dominant Hanzo Shimada, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Happy Ending, Holidays, Human Genji Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Hanzo Shimada, M/M, No Angst, Older Hanzo Shimada, Older Man/Younger Man, Orphan Jesse McCree, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hanzo Shimada, Rich Hanzo, Scion Hanzo Shimada, Short Jesse McCree, Tall Hanzo Shimada, Tender Sex, Top Hanzo Shimada, Tracer is a little Shit, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Jesse McCree hasn’t had the best 18 years, being an orphan since he was young and finding ways to survive throughout his own life. Hanzo Shimada is a well-respected but lonely CEO of Shimada Corpotation, taking his father’s place after his death years ago, who is yearning for someone to cherish and spoil rotten. One day, the two meet online, then later in person and sparks fly. Now, Hanzo has no desire in letting McCree go, for he starts getting to know him more.





	1. Hanzo x Jesse ::: CHAPTER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone up for an Overwatch AU fanfic? Been hooked into the game since I got it and well… I always thought of writing my first fanfic about it. First one starring the most famous ship: McHanzo!
> 
> And another thing, as of right now, my name is no longer PhantomFighterZero. I will be writing stories under my new username, SkyeLinkHyrule. But you can refer to me as Skye!
> 
> Okay, let’s get started!

**Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reading, which means that there will be swearing, mature scenes, and lots of gay sex in this fanfic. This is also an AU so meaning all of the characters in this story are human, not to mention having older/younger relationships like Older!Hanzo and Younger!McCree. If you are younger than 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi with a fiery passion, please refrain from reading this story. Otherwise, enjoy this story!

 **Tropes:** College!AU, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby AU, Older/Tall!Hanzo, Younger/Short!McCree, Reversible Couple

 **Pairings:** McHanzo (Seme!Hanzo x Uke!McCree)

 **Summary:** Jesse McCree hasn’t had the best 18 years, being an orphan since he was young and finding ways to survive throughout his own life. Hanzo Shimada is a well-respected but lonely CEO of Shimada Corpotation, taking his father’s place after his death years ago, who is yearning for someone to cherish and spoil rotten. One day, the two meet online, then later in person and sparks fly. Now, Hanzo has no desire in letting McCree go, for he starts getting to know him more.

 

**Blossoms and Dragons**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

 

Hanzo x Jesse ::: CHAPTER ONE

 

A soft sigh was heard in a large apartment room as the sounds of people chattering as well as the city British twang polishing upon a female voice that let out enthusiasm was heard on the other side of the apartment while video game sounds blasted across the hallways. He could hear his roommate, Elena Jeannie Oxton or she’s called Lena or her childhood nickname, _Tracer_ cheering for she had won as a male voice said “ _K.O.! Player 1 wins!_ ” revealing that it was a fighting game that was playing. Not to mention hearing another female growling and began swearing in Mexican Spanish.

Jesse Wylder McCree remained in his bedroom, trying to ignore all of the commotion going on in the other room, hence Lena trying to calm her Latina bestie, Tamára Olivia Colomár-Ramirez known by her nickname _Sombra_ , who was ready to strangle her for losing the game. He didn’t mind the girls having fun, but dammit… he lives here for fuck’s sake and he didn’t want the neighbors to report them for making so much noise. Jesse kept wondering why he would be around peers who can be very loud and rambunctious, but he didn’t want to try to put his finger on it. He just felt very somber and he didn’t have the energy to get up and join Lena and Sombra with their game time… and even if he did, he wouldn’t bother in playing against them.

Sitting on his large bed, Jesse watched the view of the city which was completely simmered with gray clouds, the low sounds of thunder quaking from above. He didn’t know why, but it sounded very relaxing to him. According to the forecast, there was going to be a chance of snow which normally, Jesse would hate if he was outside because of the cold, but he wouldn’t mind it since he is inside since it was just the end of Autumn and Winter was just began its debut, hence being December 21st, the Winter solstice. Normally, the students in Overwatch University had gone home for the holidays to spend time with their families, but for Jesse… he’d rather remain at the apartment, in contempt of being offered to come spend the holidays with his college professors, Jack Randall Morrison, and Gabriel Angel Maximilliano Reyes, who been nothing but kind to him and they’re engaged to be married.

Hearing their pleads made his brain gears come to a halt and Jesse tried to ignore the hurt he heard the duo’s voices… mostly Gabriel, who he saw him as his own son.

_Jesse… we really want you to spend the holidays with us. Everyone has left and we don’t want you to spend Christmas alone. Ana and Reinhardt were really excited in meeting you as well as Torbjörn and his family. It wouldn’t be right if we just leave you here._

Jesse shook his head, “I’m sorry, Gabe. I appreciate ya tryin’ to cheer me up, but you an’ Jack should spend the Holidays with yer _own_ family. Yer _own_ flesh and blood,” he said to himself, his baritone voice dipped in a low Southern drawl. He took a deep breath and pushed his legs up, hearing the soft winds and the pure white snow finally starting to flutter down like flower petals in springtime. However, his peace time was shattered when his door was slammed open, making him jump out of his bed and sprawl onto the floor.

“Goddammit...”

“Jesse, what the bloody hell are you doing? Sombra’s out here trying to rip my head off, and here you are all cooped up inside your room!” Lena exclaimed in her signature English accented voice.

“Ugh, can’t I ever have some peace without bein’ interrupted or scared shitless?” Jesse grumbled at the British brunette, who folded her arms across her chest.

“Well, _sorry_. Most of us were busy trying to have some fun over here, I mean come on! It’s almost Christmas!” Lena retorted. “We just went shopping to get our gifts. Come on, Jesse! Where’s your holiday spirit?”

“I left it when I came here,” Jesse muttered. “I mean really. It’s pointless t’ spend Christmas when ya don’t have anyone t’ spend it with.”

“That’s utter bullocks. Not everyone has left for home,” Lena spoke once again. “Some of the seniors have invited us for a Christmas feast, not to mention to their New Year’s Eve party. Jesse, you can’t spend the rest of your life in your room. You really need to come out and try to mingle with people. We’re like family here.”

Family. That word slammed onto Jesse like a brick wall and he gritted his teeth, but managed to calm himself down. Now that his peace was now ruined, he felt the urge to get away from his roommate and cool his head before he starts getting into his emotions. It felt like it was trying to to tear his heart apart like a knife trying to tear into a large chunk of meat. The 18-year-old needed to leave as soon as possible and he got up on his feet and grabbed his Apple laptop and walked past Lena and out of his room.

“Oi, Jesse! Where are you going?” the Brit asked out.

“I’m goin’ to th’ student lounge. I don’t know how long I’m gon’ be gone,” Jesse answered and he kept on walking, passing Sombra who turned around to see him open the door.

“Hey, McCree. Is everything oka-” But Sombra’s sentence was cut short when the door slammed shut.

Jesse walked down the hallways, trying his hardest to not look back at the apartment. He knew that he didn’t mean to walk out on Lena like that and knew that she was right about him getting back into the crowd again. But right now, he needed to have some time alone, where he can have some peace. He kept on walking, walking past a male of Afro-Brazilian descent, his dreads tied in a high ponytail. Lúcio Correia dos Santos was his name and he took one glance at Jesse who just walked his way. His eyes softened for a moment.

“Man… what’s eating Jesse?” he questioned himself before resuming on walking up to Jesse and Lena’s apartment.

 

  **:::::: McHanzo – HxJ – McHanzo :::::**

 

His brown eyes was glued onto the window as the snow started to cover up the surface and the trees in the city and to him it felt very relaxing. Holding a hot cup of _sencha_ tea which warmed the palms of his hands. He was resided inside a large penthouse apartment, equipped with four bedrooms and such and he was the only one standing inside the luxurious pad in which he could see the whole skyline of the city which was being covered in snow.

Hanzo Shimada sighed peacefully and he walked to a large desk which was made out of mahogany wood which was decorated like every office desk: from the lamps and pens that were perfectly organized to the golden name plate which had his full name printed in English with the kanji characters placed below. The Japanese male got himself settled as he carefully placed his hot tea away from his Apple laptop and opened it up. Once his laptop was activated, he’s goes online to a dating site which said _Sugar & Honey.com_ which happened to be some kind of dating site and in that site it was none other than older men along with younger men no younger than 18 years old. Hanzo was a bit skeptical with the idea in finding someone on a dating site for he had heard stories which were far from pretty. But he had been persuaded by some of his tycoon friends to get back into dating and suggested in becoming a sugar daddy.

Hanzo is a well respected man and he is the main CEO of Shimada Corporation which was started by his great-grandfather many years ago and became the new heir at young age of 15, when his widowed father, Sojiro Shimada passed away from a sudden illness. Since then, he has been very busy and had made the company very huge around the world as well as his hometown, Hanamura. Hanzo never had any time to date and he has dated some women before he came out of the closet at age 20. Hanzo is now 38 years old, just two ages away of being the big 4-0 and he felt like that his love life was coming to a close. Salt and pepper strands were seen in the ‘feathers’ of his hair, resembling a dragon while his full hairstyle was slicked back and spiked, almost looking like a fused clone of Jin Kazama and Sasuke Uchiha with a full beard and goatee.

The Shimada still had his doubts of being a sugar daddy in which he already knows what it is, but he knew that he had been lonely for a very long time. He had been busy for so long that he never got a chance to stepping into the world of excitement and interest. He looked down at the profiles of the site, realizing that the site was in fact a _sugar daddy/sugar baby_ dating site. Some of the pictures had very handsome younger men, but none of them attracted him enough… but that’s when he stopped at one profile.

The profile had a picture of Jesse who shot a side-eyed look as if he was staring straight at him with a serious expression on his face. He looked at the username which said _HighNoon66_ and looked at his preferences, the information about his height, weight and such, his birthday, and his description which said that he was a male seeking a male.

When Hanzo looked at Jesse’s profile, he found himself completely smitten and started to rethink his doubts in becoming a sugar daddy. “ _Utsukushī ne!_ ” he spoke in rough Japanese. Yes, Jesse was a very handsome guy for his age and out of all of the profiles he had seen, Jesse stood out the most. Hanzo wasted no time clicking onto the message button, but when he was going to type in the first word, the doors slam open, making him slightly jump out of his seat.

“ _Anija!_ ” another male voice spoke out.

Hanzo panted heavily and when he looked up, he saw another Japanese male, whose hair was dyed in green and his attire looking like he had belonged to a host club. “Genji! What the shit!?” he cried out in perfect English with a rough Japanese accent. “Don’t you ever knock?”

Genji Shimada is Hanzo’s younger brother. Unlike him, he’s described as the ‘carefree’ brother while Hanzo is the ‘serious’ one. “Heh-heh. _Warui warui_ ,” the green-haired Shimada spoke sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and Hanzo sighed.

“What are you doing in my office at this time? Are you going to some party, you keep bragging about?” he asked with a plain expression on his face.

“Yeah, and I was wondering that if you wanna come. There are some nice ladies who are _dying_ to meet you,” Genji mused and Hanzo was left sighing.

“Genji, I already told you that I’m gay, and I am not interested in the party scene. And besides, I need to finish up the documents for the partnership project with Vishkar Corporation.”

Genji puffed his cheeks like a child, “Seriously, _anija._ You’re always busy,” he said in a pout. “Come on, it’s the holidays! Where’s your Christmas spirit?”

“I’m not into the holidays that much,” Hanzo spoke clearly. “Besides, I don’t have anyone to spend it with.” The younger Shimada brother sighed to Hanzo’s answer. Typical Hanzo as ever, he thought.

Genji has always been the fun guy, being able to socialize with people and go to wild parties. To be honest, he wasn’t very fitting in becoming the next CEO of Shimada Corp. for Hanzo was more organized and responsible, which the younger brother didn’t really care about. But he was able to live the life he wanted and be able to have a wonderful time and truthfully, Hanzo felt very envious of Genji. However, he tend to have some very promiscuous ways for the younger brother is bisexual: sleeping with both women and men. And Hanzo doesn’t want to be involved within that type of frivolous activity.

“Seriously! Are you stuck in some kind of time warp or something?” Genji exclaimed to his older brother, folding his arms. “You’ve been so focused on your work for too long, man! You really need to get out of your little bubble and try to have some fun for a change. You won’t be able to enjoy if you’re being a workaholic.”

Hanzo knew that he was right, and he is actually trying. He just didn’t want to tell Genji that he was actually on a dating site, trying to meet someone after being lonely for a long time. “I’m not you, _otōto_. I have a responsibility and I can’t afford to have that wasted. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to back down this year,” he spoke firmly to his younger brother.

Genji sighed as he finally gave in. “What a stubborn guy you are. Okay, but I’m gonna have to tell ya, it’s gonna be fun,” he said with a smile. “I’ll bring you back some cakes from a bakery as a little gift from me to you.”

Hanzo smiled, “You don’t have to, but thank you.”

“ _Dame!_ I insist… you deserve something to keep you a bit satisfied,” Genji insisted. “After all, we _are_ rich.”

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head, “You haven’t matured one bit, Genji.”

“And you never lighten up, Mr. Busy Body,” Genji retorted before turning on his feet and headed towards the door. “Try not to work yourself to death, okay?”

Just as the door closes, Hanzo sighed in relief to have Genji leave him alone so he can focus on Jesse’s profile. He clicked on the message button and wasted no time writing the first message.

 

**:::::: McHanzo – HxJ – McHanzo :::::**

 

Jesse was sitting in the student’s lounge for it had been nothing put pure silence when he got there. Only a few people were present and were focusing on their own activities, not even caring about the other situations that were around them. Jesse had remained there for more than 30 minutes as he was on his laptop looking at some videos on YouTube while being on Sugar & Honey.com, the same website that Hanzo was on. He had created his profile 2 days ago and so far he hasn’t gotten any pings from anyone on the site. He knew that the site was a sugar daddy site and he wasn’t into older men like that. He heard rumors that most of the guys his age here in O.U. have profiles in this site and tend to meet their sugar daddy.

Jesse found himself scoffing. Someone his age looking for a guy old enough to be their dad… he felt like it wasn’t right. He think these men are just looking for someone to use as toys then toss them aside when they get bored and within seconds he started to have second thoughts in signing up to a site like this. But before he thought in thinking about deleting his account, a pinging sound caught him off guard and he looked up to see that he had gotten a message.

“Who could be messagin’ me?” Jesse said to himself and clicked onto the new message which said, _Konnichiwa_ on it as the message’s title.

“Konai… kowni-chee-… what the hell is this?”

He decided to read the actual message it said:

[ _Hello there, cutie. I know I am bothering you and I apologize to hold you from your time. But I have to say that you are a very handsome young fellow and I would love to get to know you. I maybe too old for you, but I couldn’t stop looking at you and your profile. You really have caught my eye and I can’t look away from it. Please, don’t mind me… I’m just an old man looking for a companionship._ ]

Jesse’s eyes widened to the message and within seconds, his thoughts were completely shut down. Someone in this site really got attracted to him, and it’s an older man. Jesse started to think if he wanted to replay or leave it unread. Before he came up with the decision, he looked at the username which said _DragonManZ_ and it had a picture of Hanzo who folded his arms, showing the biggest smile on his face. After looking at the information, including his age, Jesse looked at the photo gallery and his heart jumped all over on what he had saw. Hanzo looked incredibly handsome from top to bottom from his clean business suits to his shirtless picture which had him acting all seductive. He had a very amazing physique and on his right shoulder was a beautiful tattoo with lightning bolts and a dragon colored in blue.

The young brunette swallowed hard, but it didn’t take long for him to make a reply to his message.

[ _Howdy. Thanks for the message and I don’t think you’re bothering me at all. I think you look very amazing, but the last one really got me there. I’m HighNoon66… but my real name is Jesse._ ]

Another reply…

[ _Hello, Jesse. I’m called DragonManZ here, but my real name is Hanzo_.]

Jesse typed another message:

[ _DragonManZ? LOL, that’s a weird name. Are you an anime fan or somethin’?_ ]

Another reply from Hanzo.

[ _Ha ha, no. I have a younger brother named Genji. He’s a die hard anime fan and he’s only 35 years old. I got the name because he watches DragonBall Z, and that’s the only anime I watch, to tell you the truth._ ]

Jesse started to feel himself chuckle for a moment, not to mention his somber slowly being pierced with the sudden warmth he was given. But this was just a chat… it’s not like they were meeting in person. He calmed himself down and started typing again.

[ _Seriously!? Your brother is 35!? My god, that must be hell for ya!_ ]

Hanzo replied back.

[ _Please, he was much of a troublemaker when he was a child. But we can get to that later, I want to focus my time on you. It’s almost Christmas and I wonder… aren’t you going to celebrate it with your family?_ ]

Jesse stopped for a moment and got into his thoughts and he could feel the cold coming back to him once again. He wanted to tell him to talk about something else, but he didn’t want to be rude to him. And so he typed.

[ _No… to tell you the truth. I’m not into the holidays like that and I ain’t close to my family._ ]

Incoming message from Hanzo.

[ _I see. I’m not close to mine either, in spite of being close to Genji. I’m not a holiday person either, so I don’t tend to celebrate it. However… I really like to meet you in person. After seeing_ your _pics on your gallery. I couldn’t help but want to meet you. We can’t chat online forever, you know._ ]

Badump!

Jesse clutched onto his chest when he read the message from Hanzo. ‘ _He really wants to meet me in person? For real!? Aw fuck!_ ’ he panicked in thought as his heart started beating rapidly. He replied right away.

[ _I ain’t so sure if we can meet in person, Hanzo. I mean we barely know each other and well… I’m only 18 years old and strugglin’ in college and all.]_

Just as he sent the message, he waited for about 10 minutes for Hanzo to reply back and nervousness started to take possession within his body. Did he say something wrong or write something that make to older man take long to respond? He didn’t know, but finally… another reply came from Hanzo and it said.

[ _Jesse, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but I really want to meet you in person. So, we can get to know each other. Since we don’t celebrate the holidays, I think it’s the best time that we see each other face to face. You are really cute and to tell you the truth, I’m into guys younger than me. I don’t want to put you into a bad situation where you think I am a creep. I do like you after all, even though we’ve known each other for a couple of hours._ ]

Jesse felt himself breathing slowly after reading what Hanzo had sent him. He took another deep breath to help him stay calm and he glued his brown eyes to the screen of his laptop and he started typing.

[ _I don’t think you’re a bad guy at all. This is my first time that I have been asked out. I’m gay so I have been going out with some guys before, but my relationships with them didn’t turn out so well and I had just gotten out of my recent one. I’m a little nervous to start seeing people because I’ve been having a hard time in life. I ain’t trying’ to sound weak, but I’m just a bit skeptical about this, Hanzo._ ]

As the reply was sent Jesse looked at the time on his phone and it was already past 6:00. He had been sitting in the student lounge for a pretty long time and wondered how Lena is doing back in the apartment. Like always, his train of thought was derailed when he heard a ping and it was from Hanzo.

[ _You won’t know unless you give it a try, Jesse. I know a nice place we can meet, and don’t worry I can treat you. That way we can finally see if you are comfortable or not. How about Christmas Eve?_ ]

Jesse rose a brow and soon he wrote his reply.

[ _Why Christmas Eve, Han?_ ]

Another message from the Shimada heir.

[ _I will be working for the next two days. I will tell you about what I do once we meet in person. There’s so many things I would want to know about you._ ]

Jesse slammed his fingers onto the keyboard. In spite of talking to someone who’s way older than him, he felt himself lose the discomfort within seconds and the warmth slowly starting to once again dig into the cold.

[ _Point taken. Well, the 24_ _th_ _it is. I’m gonna have to warn ya, I ain’t a fan of the snow and I can get cold very easily._ ]

Hanzo replied back.

[ _Ha ha. Jesse, you can be pretty funny. But don’t worry, it’s indoors._ ]

Jesse smiled softly and replied once more.

[ _Good. Well, I’ll see you on the 24_ _th_ _, Han. It was nice meeting you._ ]

[ _You too, Jesse. Hope you wear something to keep you warm._ ]

With that, Jesse finally finishes with his conversation with Hanzo and he sighed once more as he rested on the chair and he felt his stomach flip all over the place. Slamming his laptop shut, he couldn’t get the feeling out of his chest as he tried to keep himself from heaving of what had just happened. He really didn’t know if he wanted to be feeling excited or scared about meeting the Hanzo in person. Almost he’s like facing two doors and not sure which one to open.

But he had two days to get his mind together, not to mention bracing himself for the unbearable coldness when he leaves the campus. He started to dread on what the winter has in store for him as the time ticks away from meeting the man online.

Jesse rose up from the table and grabbed his laptop, heading back onto his apartment… looking forward to getting back into his room and sleep for the rest of the day.

What a way to start the Holidays.

[[END OF CHAPTER ONE]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the first chapter of Blossoms & Dragons and I’m very proud in making this story. Now, I’ve been playing Overwatch since 2017 and boy do I love it so fucking much, I’m a Hanzo main and I’ve been playing him a lot in so many games and matches. Which is why I really wanted to do a McHanzo fanfic and my very first Overwatch fic. My Overwatch AU fanfic to be exact and you know how much I love making AUs.
> 
> Now first, I wanna let you guys know that this is my very first McHanzo fanfic that I have written for the OW fanbase, but I thought I’d do a little twist: A Sugar Daddy AU.
> 
> I mean who doesn’t love a Sugar Daddy yaoi fanfic? And I’ve always thought of Hanzo being one without all of the yakuza shit, even though it would sound cool. But I’ve fallen in love with Hanzo’s Scion skin and I thought of imagining him in the story (his hair on point though XD!), and I’ve seen in most McHanzo stories that Hanzo is mostly bottom and all, but since he’s a sugar daddy I think he should be top in this story. And as for Jesse, he’s gonna be the sugar baby, so that means he’s bottom. Yep, it’s gonna be reversal and in most of my yaoi AUs, the older one is the seme while the younger one is the uke. It’s just me.
> 
> So, yeah Hanzo is gonna be a sugar daddy who is basically rich along with his wild younger brother Genji, while Jesse is somewhat of a sad college student who is struggling to live his life, but don’t worry there will be fluff and smut in this story. No angst in this chapter, but there will some be drama, but going on in college for Jesse.
> 
> Now, all of you as asking why the middle names? Well I thought they would fit the story… and well, I love middle names and the name I chose for Jesse, ya know ‘Wylder’ would be a good middle name for a country boy. And I also made some changes for Tracer and Sombra, hence their forenames. I decided to give Tracer the name ‘Elena’ well I think it suits her and all. And for Sombra, I know Olivia is her first name, and well… I think that it should be a middle name in this story and her name be ‘Tamára’. Don’t judge me okay?
> 
> So okay, that’s a bit it for the information about the story and I’ve been looking forward into trying to make this happen!
> 
> Be sure to favorite/kudos/bookmark, comment/review whatever you need to do!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. Hanzo x Jesse :::: CHAPTER TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what? It’s another chapter of Blossoms & Dragons starring Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada!

**Disclaimer:** "Jesse! How long are you going to be in the bathroom? We have a date to start!" Hanzo called out as he waited in the living room while Jesse was inside the bathroom. "I'll be out in a sec, Han. Would you mind tellin' th' crowd th' disclaimer, while yer waitin'?" Jesse called out from afar. Hanzo shook his head with a smile and faced the crowd. "Before you all start reading this chapter, just remember. The writer doesn't own Overwatch or any of the characters used in this story, they all belong to Blizzard Entertainment and Jeff Kaplan," he spoke politely.

“Please, enjoy the story.”

 **Warnings:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for safety reading, which means that there will be swearing, mature scenes, and lots of gay sex in this fanfic. This is also an AU so meaning all of the characters in this story are human, not to mention having older/younger relationships like Older!Hanzo and Younger!McCree. If you are younger than 16 years old, or if you hate yaoi with a fiery passion, please refrain from reading this story. Otherwise, enjoy this story!

 **Pairings:** McHanzo (Seme!Hanzo x Uke!McCree), Modern/Sugar Daddy AU

 

**Blossoms and Dragons**

Written by KuroganeBlade

 

Hanzo x Jesse ::: CHAPTER TWO

 

 **December 24** **th** **– Christmas Eve**

The melodious tune of classic Holiday songs such as Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree was blaring loudly and bubbly from a stereo and Lena could be heard belting out the lyrics to the song along with Sombra who was with her. The music was so loud that Jesse could hear from his bedroom as well as Lena and Sombra singing together, although they were very good singers. He tried not to get vexated from the noise for it was early in the morning, despite the time being 10:30 am, and he could hear another female voice in the background telling the two to shut up and a calm and sultry French accent while an upbeat male one which happened to belong to Lúcio, trying to keep them from starting a little quarrel.

Shaking his head, Jesse shifted his eyes to his closet where he was trying to find something to keep himself from getting cold after seeing that the weather was going to be below 30 degrees, almost the same temperature in St. Petersburg, Russia. Dread slithered across his skin and he scanned his eyes to find something to keep himself nice and warm until he spots a red and gold scarf hanging solely in one of the hangers, thank the Lord. As the young brunette placed the scarf on his bed, he started to hear Lena singing once again and he could feel his eyebrow twitch.

“Ugh… don’t she ever get a hobby?” he muttered to himself, knowing that it was Christmas Eve… just one day before the actual holiday.

Then suddenly, he hears a pinging sound from his laptop, catching his full attention. He walked up, only to see that he had gotten a message from Hanzo, under his username: DragonManZ. He clicked on the message the man had sent him and it said:

[ _Good morning, Jesse. I hope you are having a wonderful morning._ ]

Jesse typed onto the keyboard to reply to the silver fox… or he should be called, the silver dragon.

[ _Mornin’, Han. I’m just getting myself ready for our day… although I’m gonna regret steppin’ outside. I already told ya that I hate the cold._ ]

Hanzo replied back.

[ _Ha ha ha. I know that. I'm about to get myself ready as well. I'm very excited to be meeting you in person._ ]

Jesse typed another message.

[ _I am too, but I’m also a bit nervous._ ]

Hanzo replied back.

[ _What’s there to be nervous about, Jesse? Is there something you are thinking about so suddenly?_ ]

Jesse looked at the question in Hanzo’s message and he had to stop for a moment to think what he wanted to say to the older man. This was his first time meeting him and he started to have doubts all of the sudden. Looking at the pictures of Hanzo, he went back to the message and started typing on what he had to say.

[ _It’s just that I’m afraid that I might get catfished, ya know… people pretendin’ to be someone else online? Sorry if I’m actin’ like this, but had this sudden feelin’ that I might be tricked._ ]

Once he sent the message to Hanzo it took almost about a minute for him to reply back, once he did, Jesse began reading it.

[ _I've heard about that, Jesse. But I'm always honest with myself and never fool anyone into being someone I'm not. My father has taught me to always be who I am and never make a fool of myself or anyone. It's okay to feel very nervous, for I am nervous too. But let me let you, I am the same person you see in those pictures… and I know you're the same I saw in yours._ ]

Jesse breathed heavily and he typed.

[ _Those pictures are really me. One of my college mates was in photography and I decided to model for him. I kept them since then. Sorry, Han… I had been thinking about this since our last conversation._ ]

[ _It’s okay, Jesse. But that doesn’t mean we aren’t meeting. I’m already out of the shower and I’m getting myself prepared. I’ve already have chosen the place where we can meet._ ]

Seeing Hanzo’s reply, Jesse wasted no time replying back.

[ _Really? Where?_ ]

Hanzo types back.

[ _It’s a surprise. Just wait until we meet and you will know. ;-)_ ]

Jesse shook his head to the message and turned away from the computer. He faced a large mirror, making sure that he didn’t look disheveled or had any trails of dry saliva across his face. After spraying some cologne onto himself, Jesse checked onto his laptop once more and he had gotten a new message from Hanzo.

[ _Meet me at Kaplan Street. I will be in my limousine when I show up._ ]

After reading the message, Jesse grabbed his coat, phone, keys, wallet, everything he needed to take before leaving the apartment and the campus. Stepping out of his bedroom, he made his way across the hallways only to be abruptly startled by Lena, who popped out nowhere completely decked from top to bottom for the Holidays, letting out a “Ho! Ho! Ho!” in her most chipper tone and the 18-year-old lets out a growl from his teeth.

“Dammit, Lena. Can ya _not_ do that!?” he exclaimed in his annoyed tone.

“Oh, come on, love! It’s Christmas Eve!” Lena exclaimed. “Since we’re gonna be here until everyone comes back from holiday, we should at least get ready for the big day tomorrow!”

Jesse rolled his eyes, “Yeah, uh-huh? Ya think Christmas is gonna get my hopes up?” he snarked out. “I mean really, why is everyone celebrating this pointless holiday?”

“Because it’s been around since forever, _sabelotodo_ ,” Sombra called out for she was seen sitting in the living room with Lúcio and their French college mate, Amélie Guillard who were sitting with her, making chocolate candy wreaths, which explained why there were so many large bags of chocolate. “Honestly, Jess… you've been acting like this for a while now and it's starting to become a pain.”

“Yeah, man,” the Brazilian DJ answered to the tan-skinned male. “It’s almost the end of the year and here you are acting like the Grinch. Don’t you think it’s time that you put the past behind you?”

“Like y'all know what the hell happened in my life,” Jesse shot.

“We do, and they're right _mon cher_ ,” Amélie explained in her calm and stoic manner. “You need to get over what happened and try to move on with your life. It’s no wonder they keep bugging you about spending the Holidays with us.”

“Ya know, y’all are startin’ to sound like Jack an’ Gabe,” Jesse retorted back at the four. “And besides, I have somewhere t’ be t’day.”

“Really?” Lena asked, raising a brow in curiosity. “Where are you going?”

“None a’yer business,” Jesse stung at the female Brit.

“Hey, that’s not fair, Jesse,” Sombra jumped in once more. “We tell you everything about what we’re doing, why can’t you do the same thing?”

Jesse lets out a ‘tch.’ as his annoyance towards the others started to grow, “Ya never tell me anything! Y'all tend to gossip so fucking loud that I can hear ya from my room!" he barked and turned away. "It's not like I wanted to know anyway." He turned on his heel and walked towards the door but was grabbed by the wrist by Lúcio who looked at him in a soft gaze when he turned around.

“Come on, Jess. We really want you to spend Christmas Eve with us," the DJ pleaded. "I mean everyone else is already trying to bring the spirit here and you're acting like we're the plague like we have done something to you. I know that you're still hurting, but you can't keep dwelling in the past. It's almost Christmas and we want to make this the best for our first year in college. We’re like family here, man.”

Jesse bit his lip slightly as he stood frozen in his place right before he reached his hand to the steel knob. Total silence barricaded the three students, only the music playing in the background. Jesse didn’t know if he wanted to say something to his Brazilian friend, but after hearing him mention ‘family’, he felt his own emotions coming back to him. He didn’t want to feel them ever again, not after what had happened years ago when he was a kid.

“We ain’t family Lúcio,” he finally spoke. “We’re just people tryin’ to work hard an’ then get away from each other. There’s no relationship between th’ five of us. None. So stop, thinkin’ that we’re gonna get along well... ‘cause I don’t see th’ point of us even being in this damn apartment in th’ first place. Y’all can spend Christmas with each other. Leave me out of it.”

With that being said, Jesse walks out of the apartment, leaving the four students all on their own. Sombra lets out an annoyed growl while Amélie shook her head, “How troublesome...” she said vaguely, turning her head back to the wreath, resuming on finishing it, pretending like nothing actually happened, Lena and Lúcio just stood there feeling a bit hurt on what Jesse had stung out, but mostly Lena who saw the look in his eyes.

The Brit sighed and turned to the rest of the group, trying to keep herself in check. She really wanted to go out there and talk to Jesse and let him know that everything is going to be okay, but she couldn’t.

“Come on, guys. Let’s get everything ready.”

 

:::::: **McHanzo – HxJ – McHanzo** :::::

 

In the Shimada penthouse, Hanzo was seen in his bedroom looking in the mirror as he was combing his slicked spiked hair along with his ‘winged’ sideburns, letting out his inner dragon after trimming and grooming his beard. Draped in his full black and blue three-piece suit with his family crest, Hanzo looked at himself once more, making sure that he didn’t look out of place before he puts on his Rolex watch and brown dress shoes which were placed next to his bed.

Breathing slowly, Hanzo could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach because he was going to be meeting Jesse in person for the first time and he wanted to make the first date the best one for the both of them. He could tell that he was getting nervous because it had been years since he has ever gone with a date with anyone and he never got to show his true sexuality since he came out. But at the same time, the elder Shimada was excited that he is going because he had been drowning himself with work and he had been tiring him, and if being in his office wasn’t bad enough, he had to deal with the CEO of Vishkar Corporation and the partnership between them and his company, which he had no intentions being involved with.

Hanzo didn’t even want to think about it as it gave him unpleasant chills though his skin and spine, feeling that Vishkar was posing like some kind of cult if not a billion-dollar company. He needed to take a step back from being in his office and he couldn’t stop thinking about Jesse. Since his first meeting with him, he felt his heart starting to burst every time he pictures him in his mind. Despite that he was younger than him, the dragon wanted to devour him after seeing that image the first evening he was online.

He was driving him crazy, crazy enough that he wanted to stalk the young man, but then again it would be kind of creepy. As he fell into his deep thoughts, the doors open in a slam, shattering the Shimada’s train of thought and he looked around to see Genji barging into his room.

“Goddammit, Genji! I told you to knock before you enter!”

“Aw come on, is that the way to speak to your little bro?” Genji chortled playfully at his elder brother, who gave him a displeased look after scaring him shitless.

“You’re not funny. Why did you come to my bedroom at this time?”

“I just wanted to see if you’re ready to go to the Christmas party at the Vishkar building. What’s her name… Satya has sent you an invitation not too long ago,” Genji said to his older brother.

“Genji, I already told you that I’m not going to that party,” Hanzo said in a sigh. “I’ve already dealt with Vishkar long enough and I really don’t want anything to do with them.”

“But Satya really wanted you to come, anija. Don’t you wanna get out and have fun?” Genji pointed out.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "Of course I want to have fun, but no way in hell I am going to that damn party. Besides, I have other plans."

Genji tipped his head in slight puzzlement, “What plans?” he asked and he looked at his brother from head to toe. “Brother, you don’t usually wear suits unless you’re going to work. Unless…,” it took a couple of seconds for the green-haired Shimada to process on why Hanzo was dressed in his suit and it all came to him.

“Anija… you’re going on a date, aren’t you?”

“So, you finally figured it out, huh?” Hanzo said with a smirk.

“Ah, tell me! Who is this girl… or guy you’re seeing?” Genji asked. “Are they attractive? Do they have money?”

Hanzo puts his hands up to cease his younger brother’s questions, “Genji, you’re 35. You’re not in middle school anymore. And I can’t tell you who I am seeing. I haven’t met him in person yet.”

“Hah!? Why not?”

“I met him online… so it’s going to be interesting to see how it will turn out,” Hanzo spoke up, looking himself in the mirror once more before turning away to get his suit jacket, followed by his trenchcoat and his blue scarf as Genji puffed his cheeks up childishly.

“You never tell me anything!”

“I always tell you everything, Genji. And also… aren’t you going somewhere today?” Hanzo asked.

“Nope, I invited someone to come over here,” Genji replied back and Hanzo just stared at him for a moment before he folded his arms across his chest. He didn’t forget that his little brother was very promiscuous thanks to his bisexuality.

“Genji… you’re not thinking about-”

“What!? Of course not! Just because I like to have fun, doesn’t mean I take it too far!” the younger Shimada defended, cutting his older brother off.

“Honestly, you’ve been doing this since you were 18 years old. I understand you like to have fun, but come on… when are you ever going to settle down?”

Genji scoffed, “I wish I could. But I can’t even choose if I want to be with girls or guys,” he spoke truthfully. “It’s not easy, anija. When you have everyone wanting a piece of you, you can’t help but be stuck in a middle in which to choose.”

“Well, pretty soon you’re going to have to choose, Genji. I’ve been out of the closet since I was 20 and I’ve stayed that way ever since. Just think about your decision and maybe you’ll be able to start going on dates, like me,” Hanzo said in a slight boast, leaving Genji giving him a stink-eye.

“Anija… don’t rub it in.”

Hanzo chuckled before ruffling Genji’s hair, “Don’t worry, Genji. You will find someone who will love you. Just don’t lead them on, okay?”

As the two dragons bonded, a knock was heard on the door, catching the duo’s attention. A young maid was seen standing in the doorway in a calm and respectful manner, “Master Hanzo, The limousine is ready for you, sir,” she spoke. “Thank you, Namino, You may proceed,” Hanzo said with a smile and the maid bowed before leaving

“Heh. Looks like your carriage has arrived. Still, a shame you won't tell me who your Cinderella is,” Genji commented.

“You will find out, soon. Just let me have my fun and I’ll let you have yours,” Hanzo shot back. “It _is_ Christmas Eve after all.”

“Yeah, sure,” Genji snarked jokingly, sticking his tongue out.

 

:::::: **McHanzo – HxJ – McHanzo** ::::: 

 

The biting winter winds nipping onto Jesse's fine tan skin and his milk chocolate hair, the sound of his teeth chattering together. Small snowflakes fluttered downwards, some of the landing on Jesse's nose as he sauntered through the snow-covered sidewalk, his boots crushing against the small heaps. Even though the clothes he chose kept most of his body warm, he still was shivering. It was below 30 degrees and Jesse really wanted to get out of the cold Siberian weather before he started to freeze to death.

“F-f-f-f-fuck! T-t-t-this is w-w-w-why I h-h-h-hate winter t-t-t-time!” he muttered in agony.

Jesse had just taken the underground subway just a mile away from the O.U. campus and it was pretty crowded for most people riding with him were heading to meet their families for the evening. Even though the ride was short and fast, Jesse felt very uncomfortable and had to leave the train once he got to his stop and now he has to deal with the extreme coldness from the silvery-white winter. Even though most of his body was fully warm, he could still feel himself shiver.

The sound of his boots crushing the snow vibrated his ears as the cold silver breeze caressed his face, giving him complete goosebumps from his face.

Jesse managed to find refuge at a bus shelter where he stood in Kaplan Street to get out of the snow as he waited for Hanzo to show up. His brown eyes looked down at his gloved hands intertwining with one another, the small flakes from the snow began melting from the brown leather. He sat on the wooden benches blowing his hot breath in his palms to keep himself warm while looking at the scenery of the city in which was completely decorated for the day from top to bottom. He felt his eyebrows furrowing together, watching the people just passing and enjoying the time of their lives, not to mention hearing the music echoing from across the street.

Jesse decided to leave the bus shelter to get away from the Holiday scene for it was starting to become a bit overbearing to him. However, before he even left his post, the sound of an engine came to stop right behind, followed by the sound of a car door opening. Turning around, Jesse saw a sleek black limousine present before his eyes and coming out from the vehicle was none other than Hanzo.

“Jesse?” Hanzo exclaimed. “Jesse, is that you?”

“H-Hanzo...” Jesse stammered. “W-wow… y-ya weren’t l-lyin’ when ya said you w-were honest.”

Hanzo’s eyes glistened in awe in when he got to see Jesse in person despite him being donned in his winter attire while Jesse himself was amazed in how sharp and handsome he looked in his suit. Not to mention, the Japanese man stood in 6’3” while Jesse stood in his 5’10” height which was a huge shocker for him.

“How long have you been standing out here?” Hanzo asked.

“F-fer ‘bout 30 minutes, I-it’s n-nothin’.”

Seeing Jesse smiling softly while standing in the cold and feeling bad for making him wait like this, Hanzo walks up to Jesse, catching a close up of him and felt the coldness from his face, making the young college student blush.

“H-Han..”

“You _are_ freezing. Please, hop inside my limousine. It’ll warm you up,” Hanzo insisted, earning a slightly stunned look from Jesse and it didn’t take long for him to respond after.

“O-okay.”

As Jesse entered the sharp vehicle, he felt the welcoming embrace of its warmth enveloping him, not to mention smelling the sweet and warm aroma of pumpkin spice which clouded the entire passenger side of the limousine. As he got himself comfortable, Jesse is met with Hanzo, who came in after before the door was shut by his driver. Removing his black leather gloves, Hanzo poured a nice warm mug of pumpkin spice hot chocolate and gave it to the young tanned student as the limo started pulling away.

“Thanks, Han. Whoo! I never thought I’d never get outta that damn cold.”

“You looked like you were suffering out there. I really want to apologize for having you wait for so long," Hanzo apologized. "I didn't mean to have you suffer in the snow."

Jesse shook his head as he took a sip out of his hot chocolate, “I may hate bein’ in the snow, but that doesn’t mean that I’m mad at ya. I was happy that you were able to show up and you wasn’t lyin’ when ya said you were honest.”

“I never lie about my appearance. And neither do you, right?” Hanzo said, a smile appearing on his face.

“’Course not. I was taught that lyin’ would lead t’ trouble,” Jesse commented. “The pictures ya saw in my profile were real, but they were taken when I first started my days in college. But I don’t have any recent ones.”

“It’s fine, Jesse. Besides, you looked _delicious_ in those images. I’ve never thought you would make me this hungry.”

That made Jesse choke on his hot drink for a moment, coughing hardly while Hanzo watched him. As he caught his breath, he whirled his head to the Japanese man.

“H-Hanzo… we jus’ met now! Don’t be sayin’ things like that!”

Hanzo chuckled, “But it’s true, Jesse. You _do_ look scrumptious, I just want to eat you up,” he said, not showing a hint of regret on his words. "Speaking of eating, I bet you are hungry. I know a wonderful place we can get lunch. Trust me I go there every time."

“Oh? And where will ya be takin’ me?”

“Just you wait, Jesse. We aren’t there yet,” Hanzo said with a wink.

“Stop teasin’ me, Han!” Jesse whined out after groaning.

“Whoever said I was teasing you?”

Jesse grumbled as he slumped backwards and sipped onto his hot chocolate as its warmth lingering on his white mug. “You were teasin’ me,” he muttered and Hanzo just shook his head to the comment.

 

:::::: **McHanzo – HxJ – McHanzo** :::::

 

After a 30-minute ride, Hanzo and Jesse arrived at a large Japanese-style restaurant with a large sign which had bold letters along with small katakana Japanese below which said _Sakakibara Restaurant & Izakaya_. Jesse didn’t say one word when he saw the place where he and Hanzo were going to start on their first date. Once the vehicle makes a stop, the driver exits from the vehicle to open the door for Hanzo and Jesse to come out of the back seat and be met with the coldness from the Christmas winter in which Jesse dreaded.

It didn't take long for the two to head inside of the restaurant, where they are met with another surge of warmth enveloping them freely once they headed to the tables where there were barely a few people sitting, enjoying their lunch and the beautiful and sometimes dreadful winter from the inside.

Once Hanzo found a table, Jesse couldn't wait to remove his coat, gloves, and scarf because he had been sitting in the snow for almost so long, he nearly got frostbite. "Man, this place is toasty. Way toastier than that fancy limo o' yers," he commented to the Japanese man who rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least you’re out of the snow, right?” Hanzo spoke. “I wanted to give you my apology the best way and I thought taking you here for lunch would make up for it.”

“Hey, Han. I ain’t mad at ya fer that. I jus’ don’t like winters, that’s all,” Jesse replied back.

“Well, we're here now, so please… help yourself," Hanzo insisted and Jesse picked up one of the menus that were placed in front of him. Looking at it, he could see that most of the items were in Japanese but have English translation. Due to him having no experience in knowing to learn any language, Jesse found himself in a tongue twister in trying to pronounce the names.

“Uh… you-nah-jee? Seriously, what the hell is this?”

That made Hanzo’s ears pick up, “Huh? Is there something wrong?” he queried to the younger man.

“Um… yeah. What th’ hell is you-nah-jee? I really don’t get these damn names,” Jesse answered, looking very frustrated, his eyes gluing to one item which had the name _unagi hitsumabushi_. Hanzo blinked for a moment of what he had heard and within seconds he started bursting to a rough and hearty laugh, loud enough to have the other guests hear him, wondering what was so funny.

“What? Did I say somethin’ wrong?”

Hanzo continued on with his laughter until he managed to calm down, “Oh, m-my God. No, it’s just...” he choked through his dying laughter. “… it’s just that the way you spoke. It was very hilarious.”

Jesse felt his chest tighten as Hanzo kept laughing until he died down, “Hey, it ain’t my fault that I can’t speak Japanese,” he croaked with embarrassment. “Hell, I barely know any words of Spanish!”

“It’s okay, Jesse. I wasn’t making fun of you, I just thought it was hilarious in how you pronounce the words,” Hanzo said with amusement. “So, there’s no need for you to be embarrassed. Japanese isn’t a very easy language to learn. However, I would love to teach it to you.”

“You would? Really?” Jesse queried, raising both his brows.

Hanzo nodded, “Of course. I am from Japan after all. Genji and I both.”

This sparked a surge of interest within Jesse, “Oh. Well pray tell, where did ya grow up? Tokyo? Osaka?” he inquired, his ears all open.

“Hanamura,” Hanzo stated as he began his little biography. “And you are right, it is located in Tokyo. My family, the Shimada clan has a strong reputation in business. During the Meiji era, my ancestors started the Shimada Corporation, where before we started trading goods and centuries later we would expand to entertainment and gaming as well as catering. It has been growing since it became huge for many years. My father, Sojiro Shimada, became the heir when he was only 16 years old and he had been running it with an iron fist respected everyone who worked for him. After Genji was born… our mother passed away from childbirth complications and our father raised us all on his own. Since the elders of the Shimada family saw me as the next heir, they let Genji do whatever he wants. I was going to be given the company when I turned 20, but… “

“But?” Jesse spoke up.

“…my father passed away suddenly. I didn’t know what was going on with him until the family doctor told me that he had cancer and he didn’t tell me or the others because he didn’t want us to worry about him,” Hanzo went on, his tone changing to a saddened tone.

“O-oh… I...”

Jesse could see the slight sadness from Hanzo’s eyes and for some reason, his own heart started beating another rhythm. Losing a parent without knowing about their health until it was too late can leave a very deep wound within someone’s heart and Hanzo was one the people who had to experience the stages of his father succumbing to cancer.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Han.”

Hanzo took a deep breath, “No, it's okay, Jesse. He was the only family I had and he was a very hard-working person. He didn't want to stop because he had a company to run. And now I have to take responsibility for what he had left off. I never had any time to spend time for myself and Genji had all the time to have fun and live his life. I didn't like how much pressure they have given me while Genji had the freedom. I felt very envious and I tried dating, which were women at first… but then I realized that I was gay when I turned 20 years old. Since then, I never had gotten the chance to be able to enjoy myself like I was supposed to."

“Until now?” Jesse queried.

Hanzo nodded, “Until now.”

“Man, ya must be pretty strong goin’ through rough times back then. I’m pretty jealous of ya,” Jesse spoke in full honesty. “Me, however… I was born in a small town in Santa Fe. Most of th’ kids there thought I was from Texas because of my accent, even though most of my folks were from Texas including my dad. My life ain’t all glitz and glamour like yers.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, Jesse. But I have to say, your accent is very hypnotizing. The Southern twang really fits you very well.

“Come on, Han. My accent ain’t nothin’,” Jesse spoke bashfully.

“Oh no. When I first heard you speak, it really made my heart melt. I knew someone as young as you would have some exotic traits,” Hanzo complimented, his smile remaining. “You really need to stop thinking negatively about yourself.”

“I don’t think negatively. I just don’t think I’m special,” Jesse clarified in a prattle.

“And I rest my case. You need to treasure yourself more,” Hanzo acknowledged to the poor defense.

“Han, you ain’t bein’ fair!” Another slight laugh came out of the Japanese man, who he saw Jesse turning red with embarrassment once again before a waitress appeared to their table.

Over the next half-hour, Hanzo and Jesse had enjoyed their lunch although Jesse had a hard time pronouncing the names of the things he had ordered, leaving the elder Shimada and the waitress laughing humorously, which shows that he doesn’t know how to speak Japanese at all. It really didn’t bother Hanzo at all, in fact, it made him more interested in the young college student and he was happy that he was able to find him online.

 

::::::  **McHanzo – HxJ – McHanzo**  :::::

 

 

After their lunch date, Hanzo decided to take Jesse out to the downtown area of the city to continue their time together, where almost all over the place, the entire district was completely decked out for both Christmas and most of them were also getting ready for New Year’s Eve as well. The winter was very brutal despite it being all calm and all of the citizens were all in their bundle of clothing, trying to keep themselves warm, so Jesse isn’t the only one who despises the cold and agonizing weather.

As the day turned into the night, the snow continued to fall and Hanzo had taken Jesse to every place he could think of, from watching the beautiful giant Noble fir Christmas tree which was decorated with beautiful lights and ornaments to watching people skate gracefully in a large ice rink in which Jesse felt very envious because he can’t even stand with ice skates on and would fall if he made one little step and Hanzo would just laugh at him for slipping on the ice. They even watched a live band play upbeat Holiday songs with people joining them as their lead singers as well as young kids interacting with Santa Claus who came out to greet them and ask them what they want for Christmas despite the day being the 24th and they would excitedly tell him what they want, which made Jesse smile for a moment, but somehow his smile would turn into a saddened frown and his heart would ache for a moment and it made him think about this morning, on how he spoke to Lena and the others before he left.

Hanzo took notice on Jesse’s change of emotion and decided to take him to a bakery, where he was met with a lot of baked goods, some of them were all Holiday-themed while the others weren’t. The warm and sweet aroma of pumpkin spice surrounded the two and it snaked into the brunette’s nose, letting him smell the incense to numb the hurt from the inside.

“Han… what are ya-”

“You looked really sad, Jesse,” Hanzo replied. “I saw on how you were looking at those children.”

Jesse hitched a breath before he could protest and try to defend himself, “Oh… that. But I don’t understand why we have to come here.”

“It’s one of my favorite bakeries here in the city. I come here whenever I am in the dumps and get one of the most delicious desserts. Believe me, whenever I’m having a bad day, a nice box of desserts would brighten up my dark mood," Hanzo explained. "Allow me to fix that frown for you."

Jesse didn’t say anything else and looked at the display of sweets and he was fascinated in how they looked. His expression looked like a child getting a treat for being good in school and Hanzo just smiled at him for a moment before an Omnic with golden orbs circle around its neck dressed in a chef’s uniform appeared right before him.

“Mr. Shimada, hello," it spoke in a robotic male voice, the rich and warm tone ringing into the Shimada's ears. "It's been a while since you came over here to the bakery.”

“Hello, to you too, Zenyatta. Please, I would like to have a different variety of cakes that you have. It’s for a certain someone who’s not in his best mood for the Holidays,” Hanzo requested.

The Omnic who was named Zenyatta nodded, “Of course, Mr. Shimada,” he replied and went inside the display stand, grabbing different kinds of small cakes and perfectly placing them inside a nice decorative box. Reaching for his wallet, Hanzo paid the desserts with his card. “Thank you, Zenyatta,” he respectfully spoke.

“Please tell me, who is this for?” Zenyatta asked the dragon.

“It’s for my date,” Hanzo replied, pointing to Jesse, who looked up to see Zenyatta looking at him.

“Greetings, young one. I am Zenyatta," the Omnic greeted the brunette.

“Um, howdy. Name’s Jesse McCree,” Jesse replied back looking slightly uneasy before turning to Hanzo. “Han,

I’m startin’ to feel a bit creeped out right now.”

“Don’t worry, Jesse. Zenyatta is a very sociable person, but he can be a bit too nice though,” Hanzo laughed slightly.

“Oh, you just hurt my feelings. You heartless man,” Zenyatta winced jokingly and dramatically, leaving the Japanese man laughing more before the Omnic joined in. “By the way, are you spending the day tomorrow with Genji?”

Hanzo shook his head, “I doubt it. He’s too busy being the playboy he is. I already thought of spending the holiday with,” he said, turning to Jesse.

“Really? Well please, tell me all about it after. I don’t want to miss out on the juicy details,” Zenyatta commented.

“I will tell you, I promise. And thank you,” Hanzo replied, bowing respectfully.

“No need to bow for me, Hanzo. Have a wonderful holiday, and a happy New Year,” Zenyatta finished.

The gentle Omnic waved goodbye to Hanzo and Jesse as they left the shop and into the snow-covered streets, once again facing the cold Siberian weather. It was already late, almost a quarter to 10:00 at night and the crowd has already died down. Jesse remained silent for a moment until Hanzo gives him his boxed desserts, “Here, Jesse. This is for you,” the older man presented. Jesse wanted to refuse his offer, but after spending all day with the man, he couldn’t say no to him.

“T-thanks, Han. Ya didn’t have to do that fer me.”

“I had to Jesse. I didn’t like the way you were looking,” Hanzo said. “It’s almost Christmas and you looked like you were going to cry.”

Jesse's eyes never left Hanzo and were surprised that he knew about his sadness. But he chose not to defend his own emotions. He knew that he was feeling very somber at the moment and the memories started flashing within his mind. "Sorry, Han," he spoke softly. "I… mean I ain't th' person t' celebrate th' Holidays and all. Just seein' those kids lookin' all happy with Santa and their parents. It kinda hurt me just bein’ around it and… God, I wish I could tell ya and all, but… it’s just too much fer me.”

Hanzo started to suspect that there was something that Jesse was hiding, he wanted to ask him what happened, but the older man shook his head. Instead, he pulled Jesse close, letting his warmth barricade him. “Han?” the Southern male gasped. He felt the older man’s gloved hand slowly caress his shoulder, gripping onto it slightly.

“Don't say any more, Jesse. I don’t know what happened in your life, but seeing you in that state kind of hurts me too,” Hanzo spoke to him.

“I’m sorry...” Jesse said once more and Hanzo pulled him closer to him. ‘ _Shit, this guy is gettin’ to close to me… but he’s so warm._ ’

“Don't apologize. We said we never spent the Holidays… so, why not try to spend tomorrow together?" Hanzo said in encouragement, earning a reaction.

“What? Are you sure about that? I mean, we just… we don’t know each other that well.”

“Maybe so, Jesse. But I've already become attracted to you, even if I am 20 years older than you. You are really handsome and I really want to get to know you more," Hanzo expressed without holding back. "I don't want to miss this chance. But I don't want to pressure you or make you think of me differently. I want to cherish you with all I have, even if we barely know each other."

Jesse couldn’t think of any response after hearing what Hanzo had said to him. His heart nearly skipped a beat and his breathing started to grow heavy. “I… I don’t know what t’ think, Hanzo. I-I mean, I just got out of a really bad relationship and all. I don’t think I’m ready,” he spoke finally.

“I'm not trying to force you to love me. I want to take this slow as well," Hanzo replied. "I really like you a lot… and I really want to make you happy. I just want to see you smile, no matter how much you don't like the Holidays. So, what do you say? Will you like to spend Christmas with me?"

Jesse bit his lip for a moment and he gripped onto his dessert box. He could hear the voice in his head telling him to say yes on Hanzo's question. He remained silent, feeling like Hanzo was proposing to him after dating him for a week. It was very sudden, but the college freshman decided to come up with his answer.

“Yeah, Han. I would love t’ spend Christmas with ya.”

Hanzo smiled, happy to hear Jesse’s answer. He and him were the only ones who weren't in the Christmas spirit but decided to spend the big Holiday together. However, their tender moment was put to a halt where the clock chimed loudly, stating that the clock has struck 10:00. This caused Jesse to curse loudly.

“Aw, fuck! Now, I can’t get back t’ th’ campus!”

“Don’t fret, Jesse. Why don’t you spend the night with me? Maybe watch a nice movie before we sleep?” Hanzo offered. This made Jesse blush slightly but he nodded while smiling softly.

“I’d love to, Han.”

 

[[END OF CHAPTER TWO]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is the second chapter of Blossoms & Dragons! Man, I had to do a rewrite of this chapter ‘cause the first attempt didn’t turn out so well and I’m pretty proud of making this one and it’s pretty long too.
> 
> So yeah, this chapter is Hanzo and Jesse’s first date and I really had fun making it, too and I thought that having Jesse be horrible in speaking Japanese, I had to put it in. So, that way Hanzo can help him learn how to speak it since he is Japanese after all. Also, there will be more appearances from Genji as well, ‘cause for one we really enjoy him being a little shit since he is Hanzo’s younger brother. Not to mention, bringing in others such as Zenyatta, who will be the owner of his cake shop even though he is an Omnic. I was thinking of adding some background pairings like Tracer and Widowmaker, but I will worry about that later. I just want to focus on the budding relationship between Hanzo and Jesse.
> 
> Also, Jesse will be talking about his past relationship so I will try to think on how to put it into the story and also start on bringing in the New Year to keep the timeline going. So please, stay tuned.
> 
> So okay, that’s a bit it for the information about the story and I’ve been looking forward into trying to make this happen!
> 
> Be sure to favorite/kudos/bookmark, comment/review whatever you need to do! And for this one, tell me your ideas on what should happen after my third chapter! I'm giving you readers a chance to tell me how should Hanzo and Jesse take their relationship to the next level!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT: Remake on the works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter.

Hey, guys! This is SkyeLinkHyrule with an update about Blossoms & Dragons. I will be doing a remake of this and this time I will make it where Jesse isn't so distant from everyone else. Sorry about the inconvenience, but this story isn't going to be discontinued, just remade.

 

Thanks!


End file.
